What I Thought Would Happen When Harry Defeated Vo
by Lady Marianne
Summary: Exactly what the tittle says, but I'll give you a hint: I can't believe that she killed a certain character won't tell you who in case you haven't read it. DH spoilers


**I always thought that a certain thing would happen after Harry defeated Voldemort, but since it didn't happen, I decided to post it as a fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, in order this to make sense, suppose the final battle took place outside the castle and not in the Great Hall. Remember, outside!**

* * *

**What I Thought Would Happen When Harry Defeated Voldemort**

Based on situations originated by JK Rowling

Harry looked at the figure laying a couple of feet in front of him, completely incapable of getting any closer to him. He could feel the people around him breathing heavily, partly because of the tiredness but mainly because the curiosity.

Professor McGonagal was the first to break the circle and walked the baby steps to what looked like no more than a pile of robes. She knelt in front of the figure and the people could see her finger on his neck.

"He's dead." She whispered smiling.

It was then and only then that Harry allowed himself to put the wand back into his pocket. He felt someone patting on his shoulder and turned around to face Ron.

"It's over mate." He said, also smiling. But Harry noticed that he wasn't feeling all the happy he should be feeling. The boy understood: Ron had just lost his brother and nothing would bring him back, not even Voldemort's death.

"Oh, Harry, are you okay?" A very concerned Molly Weasley asked him when she had made her way through the mass of people that had fought the last fight against the most dangerous wizard the Earth had seen. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley."

She pulled him into a huge as if he was one of her own sons and sobbed loudly. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but he knew she would feel better if he just let her hold him for a while. Besides, after everything that had happened, he needed to feel like that for a moment. It seemed that – now that it was over – he deserved to have a sort of mother crying for him.

"We better get inside, it's about to rain." Hagrid advised raising his eyes to the sky. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him," he added pointing at Tom Riddle's lifeless body.

Harry nodded and led the way back to the castle. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he wanted to forget that that night had ever happened. He wished he could wake up and realize that this past seven years had been nothing but a dream, but he knew that that was impossible.

The doors to the castle were wide open. It was understandable, the boy thought, considering that everyone who could stand on their feet had run through them to witness or take part of what was probably be known as 'the final battle'.

Harry walked through the doors, but instead of feeling the happiness he always felt when entering to Hogwarts, this time he felt depressed. He looked around and saw nothing but chaos: the broken furniture, the blood stains… Everything was so different now. At the end of the hall he saw the big oak doors that lead to the great hall. The place where so many parties had held was now the place where probably hundred of wizards and witches – some of them barely kids – now lay, dead.

Harry stopped and so did everyone else. They all stared at the doors as if trying to open them with their thoughts. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes, until Hermione suggested that they all went to one of the common rooms to wait for something to happen. It seemed the wisest thing to do, but they felt reluctant.

"You know what? I want to see him." George said breaking the silence. It was the first time he spoke every since Percy and Harry had carried his twin's body to the room.

Everyone turned to him.

"George, I don't think it's a good idea…" his mother tried to talk some sense into him, but George was a very stubborn man.

"No, mum. I want to see Fred. I need to see him," he said.

Without further notice, before anyone could stop him, he walked towards the dinning room and pushed the doors open. Harry hesitated for a minute and followed him. The truth was that he wasn't really looking forward to seeing what was left of Fred or Lupin or of everyone whose body now lay on that room's floor, but he felt that he needed to get inside. He owed it to them, after all, they had given their lives so that Harry – the chosen one – could fight and kill Voldemort.

George knelt next to his twin and hid his face in his hands. The rest of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Fleur followed him while the rest of the people went next to their friends and family.

"This shouldn't have happened." George sobbed.

Ginny stepped back form the small group and turned to Harry, who needed no words from her to understand what she wanted. He took on of her hands in his and gently pulled her to him.

"Why the Hell did you have to leave? We've always done everything together!" George exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe I wanted to see if you could handle without me." a voice said. Everybody shared a look and tried to figure out where the voice had come from. Suddenly, George looked at his twin with a whole new expression.

"Fred?" he asked.

"Boo!" the other twin replied as he sat down.

Molly let a hysterical sound escape her lips and Arthur tried to hold her; Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron and Ginny looked down at their brother as if he had just appeared out of nowhere. Only George remained calm.

"What a lame joke! I could see you breathing!" he said. He seemed to have forgotten that he had seen Fred dead, that he had looked for a pulse failing…

"Oh, really?"

"Face the facts, Fred: I'm the actor, the looks you're the brain – though this time you didn't do your best job, I must say."

"You're the looks?" Fred asked skeptically. "I beg to differ…" The twins would have started to fight hadn't their big brother stopped them.

"What has just happened? Fred, were you pretending to be dead?" Bill asked.

"No, he couldn't have. I was with him, remember? I saw the killing course hitting him." Percy guaranteed.

"Then what happened?" Bill repeated.

"I know!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. "Harry didn't kill He Who Must Not Be Named. He Who Must Not Be Named killed Harry and us and now we're all dead."

"Don't be absurd, Ronald. And it's about time you call Voldemort by his name." Hermione told him. "I'm sure that the killing curse somehow failed and Fred wasn't killed…" It sounded like a logical explanation and everyone seemed willing to accept it, but all of the sudden they started hearing shouts coming from every corner of the dinning room. They all turned and saw that the people that a minute ago had been laying lifelessly on the floor was now sitting or standing and talking to who ever they had near them.

For example, there was Collin Creevy, talking to a very shocked Professor McGonagal. Or Hannah Abbot, trying to wake one of her fellow students who had fainted when seeing her.

"I suppose the killing curse didn't work on them either, right Hermione?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"I hate to say this, but I think that Ron's is the best explanation. We're dead!" Percy said.

"We're not dead!" Hermione repeated angrily. "I refuse to believe that there's not a perfectly _logical_ explanation to all of this!"

Harry wandered why she had overstressed the word 'logical', but before he could open his mouth, he was interrupted.

"Hermione is right: there is a perfectly logical explanation." Said a man's voice.

"Well, well, well. Professor Lupin. I guess Voldemort missed you too." George said. Hermione gave him an angry look.

"No, Voldemort didn't miss me. I died."

"See?"

"Yes, Ron, I died, but I'm not dead. No one's dead. Hermione, would you like to explain everything to them?"

"Me? So you mean that what I read was actually right?" she asked and he nodded in response. "Wow. I didn't know that such thing was possible."

"Hermione, not all of us have read as much as you have. Could you please tell us what's going on?" Harry remained her.

"Okay." She stood on a bench and called everyone's attention by cleaning her through. Everybody stopped talking and turned to her. "Some time ago I read about a group of people who thought that when Voldemort was defeated, all the people he killed or who died because of him, would come back to life. I thought it was stupid and that they were just fantasizing, but I guess we can all say that I was wrong and they were right."

"I never thought I'd live to hear her say she was wrong." Ron whispered to Harry, who laughed at the comment.

"Oh, Fred, I'm so happy that you're alive! I'm so happy that all of you are alright!" Mrs. Weasley said and she pulled her seven sons and her husband into what looked like a very painful embrace.

"I'm so happy that this is finally over!" Tonks sighed. "I need to tell my mum!"

"You should use one of the fireplaces. Tell her to come and bring Teddy with her." her husband advised her, smiling like he had never smiled before.

Tonks nodded and run to the nearest common room. She bumped into Hagrid, but she only muttered something and moved on. The keeper didn't at first realized who he had almost dropped to the floor, but when he examined the dinning room and saw that half the people talking and laughing were supposed to be dead, he understood that something had happened.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Laughing, Professor Sprout filled him in. He, just like the rest of them, could not believe it at first, but when Fred cast a spell on a chair and made it dance around him, the man was sure.

"Unbelievable." The man muttered, docking so that the chair wouldn't hit him on the head.

"Hey, people, come on! Voldemort's dead, I'm not… Let's get this party started!" Fred shouted and from the tip of his wand left an explosion of sound and music.

Immediately, everybody started singing and dancing. Up until that moment, Harry thought that the best party he had ever attended was the one thrown after the basilisk was killed and the Chamber of Secrets closed for good – during his second year at Hogwarts. But this party was better. With the twins in charge of the lights and the music, nothing could get any better. Well, that was what Harry thought.

"What do you say, Harry? Shall we dance?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, of course."

They walked to the middle of the room that – just like that Christmas three years ago – was now the dance floor. They danced one, two, three songs. Harry was really enjoying everything. And then, suddenly, he heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Ginny.

"What?" he repeated the question "With the music this loud I can barely hear me thinking!" she replied.

"It sounded like… like a motorcycle."

He looked around, trying to see if someone else had heard the noise, but he seemed to be the only one. Ron and Hermione were dancing – yes, dancing. Hagrid was talking to the rest of the professors. Only Lupin was looking through a window and smiling.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." He said and smiled so that she wouldn't be worried.

They continued to dance, but before the song was over, they heard the door opening. One by one, Harry noticed that the people around him stopped dancing and turned to face him, who had his back to the door. Soon, the music died out too and silence over took the room.

"What?" Harry asked but got no answer. "What?" he repeated.

Just when he was about to ask again, he heard his name being called. He froze on the spot and his breathing became heavier. He knew that voice. For years he had heard that voice in his dreams pleading for his – Harry's – life.

"Harry?" the woman asked again, coming closer to him. "Harry?"

The boy took a deep breath and turned around. Even though he knew what he was going to find, it surprised him anyway. He saw a woman staring at him with his same green eyes, only that now they were red for the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Harry?" she whispered again.

"Mum?" he whispered back.

"My baby!" the woman sobbed and ran to her son, holding him tightly in her arms. Harry was completely aware of the fact that everybody in the room was looking at him, but he couldn't care less. He was in his mother's arms; after 16 years, his mother was holding him tightly. This was better than anything else.

"Come on, Lily, let him breath, you're suffocating the poor boy!"

Harry looked up and saw himself standing behind Lily. Well, not him, actually, but someone who looked a lot like him.

"Dad." He whispered.

The boy managed to sneak out of his mother's embrace and walked towards James.

"Good job, Harry." The man said when he got by his side.

"Thanks."

For a couple of minutes, Harry felt in another dimension. He was hugged by his father, then by his mother once again. Then Lily and James hugged each other… He found it hard to believe that this was for real. A part of him still thought that Ron was right; that they were all dead.

"Hey, Padfoot, I'm starving. What do you say if we go and get something to eat?" Sirius, coming from somewhere in the room and followed by Lupin, asked his friend.

"Sounds great. Are you coming Moony?"

"Oh, I really missed our trips to the kitchen." Lupin exclaimed with a mischievous look. "Let's go."

"Dad, " it was shocking to be calling someone 'dad', but Harry loved it and he knew that he'd soon get used to it, "before you go, I want you to meet some people."

He had just spotted the Weasleys sitting by a table and he had felt the need to introduce them to his parents. After all, the only reason he was here tonight was because, for the past seven years, the Weasleys had taken him into their family as if he was their own son. It seemed fair that Lily and James knew what Arthur and Molly had done for their boy.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet the Weasleys." Harry announced when they got to the family. "These are Molly and Arthur. For the past seven years, they were the closest to a family I ever had. Arthur has always been there when I needed to talk to someone. He had no problem to have me in his house, even when half of the Wizard's community was calling me a liar."

"Well, you helped me too… You taught me the meaning of the rubber duck!" the man said, embarrassed.

"And Molly… Molly has always make sure that I got everything I needed and there hasn't been one Christmas when I didn't receive a hand made sweeter from her."

"It's the least I could do… After everything that happened…. Besides, Harry and Ron are such good friends… " The woman nervously replied.

"Well, and of course, the kids." Harry added turning to the seven Weasleys and Hermione. "Bill, Charlie and Percy risked their lives on many occasions so that I was safe until the time of the battle arrived. Fred and George… Not only have been two incredibly powerful wizards, they have also made me laugh with their little gadgets. Dad, I think you can be proud of them: they have truly kept the Maunders Spirit alive."

"They have. I saw them." Lupin commented.

"We need to take this chance to thank you, Mr. Potter. Your map opened many doors to us." George said.

"Literarily!" Fred added.

"That was the purpose of the map. Was Flitch very mad at you?" James asked curiously.

"Come on, James, grow up!" Lily told him.

"Sorry. But seriously, was he?"

"Well, of course. I think he was truly happy when I died."

"I'm pretty sure he was happy when _I _died! And when you died, Prongs."

Everyone laughed.

"Hermione," Harry continued, "is the most powerful witch I've known. She saved my life many, many times. And Ron…"

"I've been his Sirius. Hermione is our Lupin." The red haired boy added before his friend could finish. The three maunders shared a look that showed how much history they had.

Lily walked towards Mrs. Weasley and hugged her.

"Thank you, for everything you did for Harry. If there's something I can do for you or your family, just ask." She noticed the whole where George's ear was supposed to be and added. "How do you want your ear back?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I don't think it's possible…"

"I don't mean to brag, but some have said that my potions are the best. I think I can grow an ear. It wouldn't be the first time that a grow body parts for someone."

Harry suddenly realized that he had no idea of what his parents had used to do for a living, so he asked them.

"Didn't they tell you?" James asked. "Shame on you, Moony and you too, Prongs."

"Your father is an Auror – just like Sirius and Lupin here. I, on the other hand, am a doctor. I used to work at St. Mugo. That's why I said I can make body parts grow."

"You're a doctor? I always thought that you were an Auror too." Harry commented.

"Well, she could have been. Your mother is an extraordinary witch and she could have been anything she wanted." James held and threw his arms around his wife's waist. "Now, who wants something to eat?"

Lupin, Sirius and James headed for the kitchen and returned five minutes later followed by an army of house elves carrying trays of food and drinks. On the front row, Harry, Ron and Hermione recognized Dobby, who, when he saw them, let a cry of joy and began clapping, mumbling how great a man Harry Potter was.

For the next couple of hours, the same scene repeated itself over and over again. Every few minutes the big oak doors would open and a new witch or wizard would enter. Some of them were related to the people that had fought the last battle, like Mrs. Tonks or Mrs. Longbottom, who told everyone willing to listen – or those who had the bad luck to walk by her side – how her grandson Neville had killed several Death Eaters. But some people had nothing to do with anyone at Hogwarts; they were people who had heard about Voldemort's defeat and wanted to join the celebrations. Ernie, the buss driver, and Tom, the owner of a very well known pub, were among that people.

But not everyone could be at Hogwarts. Some prefeared to stay near home and join the many other parties that were taking place all over Britain, but they send owls congratulating them or letting their family know they were fine. That was how Hannah Abbott found out that her mother was one of the thousands of witches that were once again alive.

And she wasn't the only one.

Around four in the morning, everyone noticed the brown, very elegant owl that flew over the crowd gathered at the dinning room, apparently looking for someone. Mrs. Longbottom was surprised to see that she was the chosen one. The red envelope fell to her feet, but she needn't dock to pick it up, because only seconds after hitting the ground the letter rose and started talking. It was a whistling letter.

_Dear Mrs. Longbottom, _

_It is my pleasure to announce you that your son, Mr. Frank Longbottom, and his wife, Mrs. Alice Longbottom, have recently recovered from the Cruciatus curse that had brought them here and will be on their way to Hogwarts as soon as we run some tests to make sure everything is just fine._

_In the name to all of us working at St. Mugo's Hospital, I'd like to thank Harry Potter and all of those who bravely put their lives in danger to defeat Voldemort one and for all. Thank you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dr. Adam Roberts St. Mugo's Hospital_

Harry noticed that Neville turned from white to red and white again. He couldn't help looking at his parents. Everybody in that room had suffered lost over the past years, but Neville and him shared a special bond. As far as he knew, they were the two only students at Hogwarts who have in some way lost both their parents to dark arts.

The chubby boy walked towards him.

"Thank you, Harry." He muttered, obviously overwhelmed with emotions.

"Don't thank me." Harry replied. "You did a great job too. We would have never been able to win if it wasn't for you. Your parents will be proud of you."

The Longbottoms arrived ten minutes later, by brooms, and they looked nothing like they have looked for the past years. Everybody was happy to have them back.

But the most shocking moment of the night was right around dawn. The music was still playing and the people was still laughing and dancing. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting next to Lily, who was preparing a potion for those who were injured – who was quite a few people.

"I must confess, when they told me your potions were so good, I used to think they were over reacting, but it is true: I have never seen someone preparing a potion that fast. Harry, you didn't take after her." Hermione commented.

"I have the feeling you are more like James. Not just physically."

Suddenly, one of the ghosts came floating from the Hall.

"Muggles! Muggles at Hogwarts! At the grounds! They are coming towards the castle."

Everyone wandered how or why were muggles at Hogwarts. Some people raised their wands, ready to cast a dememorizing spell if needed, but professor McGonagal thought it was impossible that there were muggles at the castle.

"No matter what happened, this building is still protected against muggles. Only a very powerful wizard could have broke in." She wisely said.

That could only mean one thing: danger.

James quickly grabbed his wand and walked towards the door, followed closely by Sirius, but the old teacher rapidly held them by the robes.

"You two have already died! What has to happen so that you understand what danger is?" she remained them angrily. "Mr. Potter, you don't even have your wand."

The two men tried to fight, but in the end they gave up. James walked back next to Lily dragging his feet.

"I'll go to see what's going on. If there's a problem, I'll send red sparks, okay? Hagrid, come one." she announced.

As soon as she was gone, everybody run to the windows to try to see what was going on. James was one of the first one to arrive – perhaps hopping he would see the red sparks before the rest. Harry, on the other hand, decided to stay back, next to his mother, who was still focused on the potion.

"You're not going?" she asked.

"No. I've had enough emotions for the rest of my life."

She smiled. "You are not like your father then. You'd think that he'd be more calm, but look at him." They turned to the window and saw James, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening outside. They smiled.

But as much as Lily wanted to ignore what was happening outside, it became impossible when they heard a cry coming out of Hagrid. The room froze; it was hard to know if it had been a cry of joy, or pain or… They waited for the red sparks, but there was none.

"That's it. I'm going to check if they need help." James announced.

He hadn't even gotten to the door when Hagrid's gigantic figure appeared at the doorway. The Maunders didn't bother to hide their frustration.

"A great wizard broke into Hogwarts." He explained. "A great wizard." And he blew his nose with his gigantic handkerchief.

"Come on, Hagrid, I'm not that great." Hagrid was so big that he occupied the entire doorframe, so no one had at first noticed that he wasn't alone. But as soon as they heard that soft voice, everybody knew that the so-called 'great wizard' was none other than Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lupin, James and Sirius asked. Apparently, that was the only man for whom they would show some respect.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin… Looking for trouble, I suppose?" he asked playfully. "I'm sorry to tell you that you won't find any trouble for a while. Besides, I would recommend that next time you took your wand Mr. Potter." He added and handed a wand to James.

"My wand!" he exclaimed happily. "Thank you, sir."

"Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you."

"Miss. Evan. Or should I say Mrs. Potter? You'll always be Miss Evan in my eyes." he told Lily, who had placed by her husband. "I have something for you too." And she too had her wand back.

"What took you so long, Albus?" Professor Sprout asked curiously.

"Oh… We had to do some errands." The man vaguely explained.

"We?"

"Me and Severus, of course. Severus, why don't you come here? I'm sure Minerva will know what to do with…"

"Severus is so good to see you!" Lily exclaimed. She ran to her friend and Harry – just as many of his friends – was surprised to see a smile in the man's face.

"This is, by far, the weirdest thing that has happened today." Harry heard someone commenting at his back. And he had to agree. He looked at his father, afraid of what he may say, but James was looking seriously at the other man and he didn't seem to want to make any kind of jokes.

"Errands?" the tinny professor Flitwick asked. "What kind of errands?"

"Well, all kinds… First, we had to make sure that all the Death Eaters have surrender – they have, by the way. Then, we paid our friend Kingsley a visit, to see if everything was under control. We went to Godric's Hollow, of course, and you'll be happy to know that your house too is completely recovered. Oh, and we brought some muggles who were dying to come."

So it was true, there where muggles at Hogwarts. Everyone assumed that it was someone whose kid was a student. But they were wrong.

"Why don't you come in? Don't be shy."

"Come in? Forget it! No one in my family will get any closer to you… you… FREAKS!" Cried an angry voice. Most of the people was shocked that a muggle was so rude, but Harry's shocked was because he recognized the voice. He had heard it too many times. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were looking at him, asking him without words 'isn't that…?' He nodded in response.

Snape lost his patience and walked towards the Hall, from where the voice had come from.

"Get in there!" he ordered, grabbing the man by his pajama's sleeve and throwing him into the dinning room.

Lily examined the man. She frowned, obviously trying to remember why his face looked so familiar. Harry understood her: from what he could remember, Vernon Dursley had put on a lot of weight in the last 16 years.

Vernon wasn't alone, but the other two members of the Dursley family didn't seem to want to follow him in, so Snape, looking exasperated, reached out for Dudley and also pushed him next to his father. The boy, terrified, looked up and found Lily examining him. He recognized her immediately.

"Mum, mum, mum! Come here! Come quick! Mummy!" he seemed to be on the edge of tears, so Petunia rushed for him.

"Dudley? What is it, baby?" she asked, appearing at the doorway.

Lily, who was still looking from Vernon to Dudley and back again trying to put names to their faces, looked up, shocked. But Petunia paid no attention to her or to anyone else but her baby. She knelt by her son and tried to understand what he was trying to say.

"Dudley, calm down. They won't hurt us." she tried to explain, surprisingly calmed. Her niece remembered that she had once dreamt of being a witch like her little sister, so it was understandable that she wasn't afraid. "What are you trying to say?"

With a Herculean effort, Dudley swallowed hard and managed to point her mother to the crowd. But that didn't seem to be enough for Petunia Dursley, who continued to look at her son.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry finally said. He was worried about his mother, who seemed to be on the edge of tears for the second time in the night.

"Harry? What's going on? Why are we here?" Petunia asked finally looking up from the very pale Dudley.

"Mum's alive." Petunia's grip on her son loosed a little. She looked at Harry with pleading eyes, completed frozen on the spot.

"What?" she whispered softly.

"P… Petunia?" Lily asked.

The woman turned around so fast that for a second everyone feared that she had broken her neck. But in no time she was on her feet, staring at her little sister like a little girl.

"Lily?" she asked.

"Lily? As in your sister Lily? As in your dead sister Lily?" Vernon asked from the floor, but no one bothered to answer to him. Soon the crowd dispersed and he was alone, because even Dudley left, called by his new uncle, to see a magic competition between the Weasley twins and the Maunders.

As fun as it sounded, Harry decided to stand back for a while, trying to put his thoughts back in order.

He watched the scene and smiled. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown – almost fully recovered from her wounds – were talking to Professor Trelawney. A group of first year's students were sitting by on of the tables, writing feverish to their families, perhaps trying to inform them of everything they had witnessed. Dumbledore was obviously trying to make Hagrid, who was still crying into his handkerchief, understand that he was just like everybody else so he would one day die. Bill and Fleur were making out on one corner of the room. Mrs. Longbottom had her right hand on Frank and her left hand on Neville and she was showing them off to whoever she found. Lily and Petunia were still hugging in the middle of the room…

"Mind if we sit here?" Ginny asked and waiting no answer she sat by Harry's side. "What are you doing here all by your self? You should be celebrating."

"I was just thinking… I can't believe that it's finally over, you know? There's a part of me that still believes that Ron's right, that we are all dead."

Ginny laughed.

"I know I said it was too dangerous for us to be together, but that was before tonight. So, what do you say, will you take me back?" the boy asked.

"Well, of course. But just so you know, you never left. Liked it or not, I've always been your girl, even when you broke up with me."

Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my sister!" Ron said, approaching to them followed by Hermione.

"Oh, Ronald, grow up." She commented.

"Up until today, I thought I would never meet someone worst than Fred and George, but that was until I met your dad! It must have been awful to have Sirius, Lupin and him as students." Ron said as they watch yellow lights coming from the corner where the Twins and the Maunders were having their exhibition.

"Your parents are as great as everyone said. George's ear is starting to grow already. I didn't know that was possible." Hermione said but since her friend seemed to be somewhere else, she asked him what was wrong.

"I was just thinking: we still have a couple of months until the term is over. That means that we will have a normal year for a change."

"That's right." Ron agreed. "If you're not careful you may not end at the hospital at all this year!" he started laughing. "You're starting to sound like Hermione!"

"No, if I was starting to sound like Hermione I would have said that we only have a couple of weeks until the final exams."

"WHAT?!" Hermione asked, shocked. "That's right, the exams! We've done nothing to practice, and our future depends on the grades we get… Thanks for remaining me, Harry. Now, I suggest that we go to the library and start studying right now…" as she spoke she took them by the sleeves and dragged them through the room.

"Thank you, Harry." Ron muttered through his teeth.

"And the story repeats itself. Don't tell me that that doesn't remain you of the times when Moony had to drag us to study?" James exclaimed when he saw them. "Sorry, son."

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." he replied before his friend pushed him out of the room.

So what they had defeated Voldemort? So what they had brought people back from the dead? They were 17 years old and they had an exam to prepare. That was Hermione motto in life. She didn't care if Harry's dead father was playing with Ron's dead brother. And for once in his life, Harry was happy that she was like that.

He surly needed normality in his life after so many years of lacking it.

**THE END**

* * *

**This FanFic is dedicated to Fred Weasley, one of the best characters throughout the books. I could barley stop the tears when I read that he was dead. I (L) Fred!!**

**Maaaru!**

**If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. **

**Thanks!!**


End file.
